Party On!
by Sonicgurl12345
Summary: Silver decides to host a party at Sonic's house without his permission, just for the heck of it. But the aftermath of the party seems crazy, and Blaze can't remember anything from it. She only knows her life is ruined, she's hearind crazy stories, and that certain someone she has her eye on is never going to return her feelings now. Unless she can fix the problem...
1. I did ask her out once

Hi guys! I'm starting another story. ALTR is on hold due to the fact I can't find the SD card with the stuff on it…

So I decided I would start this new story, all because I had this super amazing idea that didn't fit with the other story. So enjoy this first chapter~!

No POV:

It was a beautiful day outside Station Square. The sun shone niceley accompanied by white puffy clouds and a gentle cool breeze. Nothing could go wrong on a day like this, except for the usual quarrel between Sonic and Eggman. Sonic had the whole gang with him when Eggman attacked, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Cream were there, and they took down the hilariously-large-mustached mad scientist easily.

Once Eggman left, Amy made her usual advances on Sonic. "Your sooooo heroic!" She cooed, giving him the usual hug/death squeeze. Sonic freed himsel and ran off, with the pink love crazed hedgehog in hot pursuit. Knuckles left to go check on the Master Emerald, and Shadow headed back with Rouge to her condo above her club. Tails and Cream headed to the workshop, leaving Silver and Blaze all alone.

Silver's POV:

She's so beautiful. If only she could understand how much she means to me… When she sacrificed herself to save the future I thought she was gone forever. But she miraculously returned about half a year later, and you could only guess how shocked and happy I was to see her! And of course, she didn't fully understand why I was freaking out… She just acted like it was NORMAL to die and return to your best friend's house half a year AFTER your death. And she didn't much like the hugs either. Of course, she never cared much for affection. However, I did ask her out once. She turned me down and brushed off everything I said about how much I cared about her. And then she shut me out for about a week. It did hurt me greatly, but I forgave her and got over it. I just decided I would need to try a little harder and wait for her to come to me. She'll have to fall for me eventually.

"…Tails workshop." I heard Blaze say. I looked up at her immediately, finally acknowledging she was speaking to me.

"What?" I said. I didn't catch all of what she said obviously, just the part about Tails' workshop.

Blaze turned to me and sighed in annoyance. I smiled awkwardly. She put her hands on her hips. "I said, maybe we should head to Tails workshop."

"Oh. Okay." I agreed. I mean, what better is there for us to do anyways?

Blaze's POV:

Oh Silver. I turned away from him and began to run toward the workshop. Sometimes Silver is really irritating. He is always staring at me and he hardly pays attention to what I say. Because of that he does have a tendancy to mess things up sometimes, and I always have to take the fall for it. I wonder if he still likes me. I mean, he did ask me out one time. I refuse, because I just don't feel that way. I don't quite think I'm up for a relationship with anyone, but I do kind of have my eye on someone else. But I know that particular someone won't return my feelings.

"Hey…! Wait up!" I heard Silver shout behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Silver was pretty far behind, struggling to keep up. I forgot he couldn't run as fast. I slowed my pace a little. If he FLEW he would be faster, although that meant he had to use his powers which for him takes a lot of energy and he only used them when he's doing something important.

I arrived at the workshop first, and I went straight to the garage, considering that's where Tails usually is. I found him there, under a plane with Cream standing there and ocassionally handing him tools.

"Hello." I said in greeting. Cream sqealed and gave me a hug. Despite the fact I usually don't approve of affection, I allowed it considering she is younger and she is one of my close friends, and she was my first friend… if I remember correctly…

"Hi Blaze." Tails said, coming out from under his machine. "Do you know where Sonic went?"

"Hmm…" Where DID he go? Amy did chase him off, but usually he would've ran here. "No, I thought he would be here by now."

"So did I."

Huh. Now where did that blue hedgehog go?

No POV:

Meanwhile in a meadow somewhere, a cool breeze blew gently through trees and over soft green grass. Flowers bloomed in various colours, and a small stream flowed at the edge of the treeline. The sun glimmered brightly along the smooth flowing water, and giggles were heard as a pink figure tackled an unsuspecting blue one. They rolled down the hill, stopping with her on top.

"Hahaha! Your MINE now!"

"No! Lemmie go!"

"Never!"

Amy's POV:

I giggled as I watched Sonic squirm under me. He is so handsome, even when he's distressed. I know he's strong enough to push me off, but he doesn't which means he loves me and just won't show it. If only he would just stay still…

"Amy please get off!"

I giggled again. "Not until you marry me!"

"Never!"

I couldn't help but smirk. I pulled out my hammer and pulled it up over my shoulder as if to hit him. Sure, this may appear cruel but I won't hit him hard enough to hurt him. He cringed at the sight of it. There was no way he was gonna get out of this one.

"You have two options." I told him. "Either marry me, or pay the price." I watched his eyes widen and smirked. There was no way he could refuse now. "Do you Sonic, take the beautiful Amy rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I taunted.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll think about it."

"What! 'I'll think about it'!? You can't say that!"

"Says who?"

"Argh!" I don't know who said it, but no one says that at a wedding! He's 20 already, he should know that!

Sonic's POV:

Well, I need to consider my options. If I push her off, the worst that could happen is she cracks her head open. But she'll probably end up with a scrape or two. I lifted up my arms as if to push her and watched her eyes widen.

"Ahh! Are you going to push me!?" She cried out. With that. I grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over so that she was under me. She screamed as I did so, and I allowed myself to smirk as I got up and ran off.

"SONIC!"

Hmm… I think I'll head toward the workshop to see Tails. I sprinted there, and within a half a minute I was there. I looked from his house to his workshop. I guess he'd be in the workshop considering he is currently fixing up one of his planes. I ran there and I was about to enter when I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I said when I hit the ground. Pain shot up my elbow and I instantly began to rub it with my other hand.

"Watch it!" I heard Blaze's voice say. I looked at her to find her getting up. I did the same.

"Sorry Blaze."

Just when she opened her mouth to say something, an all to familiar voice cackled over me.

"MWAHAHAHA!" I looked up and saw a giant robot with none other than Eggman in it. I sighed. We just went over this not to long ago, and here he is with another stupid machine.

"I'll take care of it." I heard Blaze say. I turned to her and blocked her from walking past. "No I'll handle it."

"No I can take ca—" Blaze instantly objected.

"Blaze. I'll do it!" I cut her off. Of course she can take care of it, but that doesn't mean she has to.

Silver's POV:

I just got the BEST idea! We could all go to Sonic's place and throw a party for the heck of it. I mean, we could all use a little fun. I pulled out my phone and texted everyone to meet ther and bring food and snacks. I told them Sonic agreed to the idea despite the fact I never asked his permission. He probably would've agreed, anyway. Blaze walked into the garage with an annoyed expression. I watched as she pulled out her phone. I couldn't help but chuckle at her confused expression when she walked over.

"Silver."

"…What?" I started to get nervous. I mean, she had a tendancy to scold me.

"Did Sonic really agree to this?" She raised a brow.

"…Yeah." She might not believe me but it's worth a shot.

"You know I was just talking to him and he never meantioned anything."

I cracked at that. Of course she was just talking to Sonic. Why else would she have come back in here with such an irritated expression? "Well it's too late now! Everyone already knows and is on there way!"

Blaze sighed. "…Alright. Fine." I smiled and her and I left for Sonic's house. I noticed Blaze looking around with a confused expression.

Blaze's POV:

Where did Sonic and Eggman go? They can't have disappeared that fast! I then spotted the airborn robot near the city, and watched in shock as it plummeted to the ground. Sonic! Oh god, he didn't just get hit by that did he? I started to run over there when Silver grabbed my arm.

"Blaze come on." He started to drag me in the direction of Sonic's house.

"But- Sonic-!" I stopped myself immediately. Sonic has survived WAY worse and here I am letting myself get all worked up over that. I sighed and began to run with Silver to Sonic's house, although I couldn't help but glance at the robot again…


	2. One Drink

No POV:

Music was blaring all throughout the house. Everyone was chatting and laughing and dancing, you know, party stuff. The party was at Sonic's house, and Sonic wasn't even there. There was no alcohol or drugs, even if they were old enough. Or at least the majority of them were. The party had been going on for at least an hour now, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked loudly to no one in particular.

"He's fighting Eggman." Blaze replied coolly.

"What? And we're here having a party?"

"Apparently, thanks to Silver." Blaze replied, glaring across the room at him.

Silver's POV:

I looked over and saw Blaze staring at me. She looked sort of mad but she must be mad at Amy or something. I'll go ask her if she wants something to drink.

"Hey Blaze," I gave her a genuine smile. "Want some punch or anything?"

Blaze looked at me questioningly before she rolled her eyes. "Okay fine."

Yes! I smiled at her and walked over to the punch table. I poured myself a cup, and then I poured her one. I glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching me. Rouge was poking Shadow and smiling, neither looking in my direction. Knuckles was watching them, Tails and Cream were chatting, and Amy was saying something to Blaze and giggling while Blaze rolled her eyes. Okay, no one's looking… I pulled out the package and ripped it open. I poured the contents into Blaze's cup and watched as the powder dissolved.

Sonic's POV:

I looked at the robot, and I noticed the cockpit was close enough to attack. Considering it was blinking and that it's always the weakness on Eggman's machines, let's just assume this looks easy enough. I did a homing attack, shattering the glass and jumped out of the way before it exploded. I caught a glimpse of Egghead ejecting the egg mobile and dashed off. Now that that's done with, I can check my phone. I heard it going off earlier.

One new message? From Silver? Okay…

"Hey everyone! Party at Sonic's house, and bring food! Don't worry, it was his idea!"

A party? What! I never agreed to that! God he's going to pay… And he better be prepared to clean up the mess. I should go check this out. I started running toward my place, and when I got there I could hear the music playing. And I covered my ears and cringed. I HATE that song! God damn it Silver!

By the way, the song is Dreams of an Absolution. His stupid theme song. I'll just wait until it's over. So I'll sit down and go through these 3 agonizing minutes.

(About 3 minutes later)

I got up when I heard a different song start playing. Thank God. I walked inside and saw the strangest thing ever. Blaze was up on my coffee table, with her shirt off and she was twirling her shirt around and laughing as she danced to the song. She stumbled over, and I instinctively dashed over and caught her. I never thought I would live to see the day.

And she was the only one drunk.

"Blaze?" I said. I couldn't help but be concerned.

"…Yeah?"

"Put your shirt back on please."

"Okay." She immediately obliged, and I looked over at Silver who had a semi shocked expression.

"I'll take you back home. You need some rest." I picked her up and dashed out of the house. Not before I looked over at everyone's shocked faces.

Amy's POV:

What the HELL was that!? Of all people, Blaze would never act like that. Besides, she only had one drink. And that was just juice anyway. And now Sonic has to take her home, all because she went and did THAT. I can't believe her!

It felt like when Blaze did that all the music stopped. Because now that her and Sonic are gone the music seems loud again. But it doesn't feel right. It's not a party anymore. I guess I'll go home now that she ruined the party. Now, where's my purse?

Silver's POV:

That was not what I expected to happen at all. She wasn't supposed to do that and he wasn't supposed to take her home. What was supposed to happen was she was supposed to be all over me and stuff.

Damn it, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic's POV:

She fell asleep before we even got home. I looked down at her, and I couldn't resist… I softly touched her cheek. And damn it, she is soft.

When we got to her place I woke her up and set her on the step. I sat down next to her and looked straight into her golden eyes.

"Blaze, I want you to be honest with me. What was that about?"

"What was what about?" She cocked her head and looked at me with a puzzled expression. That is not something she would EVER do.

"Back there. You know, at my house."

"Um… I had some punch and then everything went cra-zy!" She said this so out of character I knew something was wrong. Note to self: Don't drink the punch.

"Alright… Well you need to go to bed. Just promise me when you get inside you will go straight to bed, okay?"

"Okay. Can I have a hug?" Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, what?"

"I want a hug. Please? Before you go?"

"Yeah, you really need some sleep." I said as I got up. I gave her a hug, and we exchanged 'goodnights' before I dashed back home.

"Okay. Who made the punch?" I demanded. There is NO WAY IN HELL Blaze would ever act like that. I scanned the room.

"Well, Amy brought it." Knuckles said bluntly. I shot a look at Amy.

"Hey! I never did anything to it! No one else went crazy!" She retorted. I know she'd never do something like that, and Blaze can't be allergic because allergies don't do that to people.

"Did you drug her cup?" Rouge asked her. I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"No. And I never got it for her. Silver did."

Silver? Her best friend? What a prick. I looked around for him but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Oh there it is!" Amy shouted. I looked over somewhat assuming she meant either Silver or whatever was in Blaze's drink. But she was just holding up her purse. Damn it. Girls and their purses.

A/N: Hmm… Now there is a twist! Hahaha! We all know Blaze would never act like that, right?


	3. Kudos to Amy

Blaze's POV:

I woke up to the most horrible headache. I looked down and realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I must've been really tired if I went to sleep in my clothes and not my PJ's. But that still doesn't explain the headache. I heard my phone go off and looked at the messages. I had about 4 messages. They were all Rouge, Amy, Sonic, and Silver asking if I was okay.

"Well of course. I'm fine. I've just got this horrible headache." I replied and the forwarded it to all 4 of them. They replied almost instantly.

"Hey hon. Why don't you have a glass of water?" Rouge replied.

"Oh Blaze! Glad you're okay!" Amy replied.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I slowly took a sip as I read the next text.

"Glad you're okay." Silver replied.

"Thank god you're alright and normal. Come see me later okay?" Sonic replied.

Huh? That's weird. What does he mean 'normal'?

"Yeah, what happened?" I replied.

Amy was the first to reply. "Let's just say it's not something you want to tell someone over the phone. I'll be right over."

I put my cell phone down on the counter with my cup. Within 5 minutes the doorbell rang.

I sighed and opened the door. Amy was standing there with a worried expression.

"Thank god you're okay!" She said hugging me.

I gave her a confused expression. "Um, what is this about?"

"So you really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" This was starting to make me worried.

"Well last night you danced on a table with your shirt in your hand, fell off, got caught by Sonic, who had to take you home, and now you're here."

Thank god I wasn't holding my cup or it would've shattered on the floor. My knees felt like Jell-O and I slumped to the floor. I cupped my face in my hands and groaned. I felt Amy's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Even if everyone thinks you're a slut and Sonic totally disapproves of your actions, it's okay."

I lifted my head up and looked at her sympathetic face. "What?"

"You're 20. You should've known better."

"I never-"

"That was totally inappropriate no one else did anything like that!"

"I would ne—"

"Why would YOU of ALL PEOPLE do anything like that?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I can't take it. I can't take any of her shit. "Get. Out. Of. MY. House."

"Fine, geez!" She got up and waltzed out. I picked up a pillow and hurled it across the room and grabbed my phone. I ran outside and ran as fast as I possibly could in some random direction until I reached the forest. I stopped in a place that had a patch of dirt on a clearing and burst into flames. I felt the power course through me and adrenaline I got from running gave me an amazing feeling of ease as the anger seemed to drain out of me. I continued to burn my fire until I heard a voice.

"Blaze?"

I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Sonic. I suddenly put out my fire and turned around. When I saw his concerned expression a bunch of feelings went through me. I wanted to hug him, shout, and cry, but I didn't do anything. I just looked at him, shocked, until I realized he was with Amy. Then I glared at her and turned to run. I left a trail of flames to my dismay and I had to jump into a pond to cool my anger. When I resurfaced, I saw Sonic put Amy down then walk over.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked me. I looked away. I dove back into the water and allowed myself to sink to the bottom. You'd think I'd hate water, being a pyrokinetic cat and all, but right now it seemed comforting. I came up when I needed air, hoping Sonic would find some reason to leave me here. To my dismay he was still there, but he was arguing with Amy and he had a panicked expression.

"She's trying to drown herself!" He shouted.

"No she's not!" Amy shouted back. "She's not suicidal!"

"She sacrificed herself for this 'future world' 6 years ago!"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"She told me!"

"And suddenly she's you best friend huh? Well fuck you!"

"I'll pass!"

"What? Oh god damn it!"

Well, kudos to Amy for pointing out I'm not suicidal.

Sonic's POV:

I can't believe Amy just said that to me. And Blaze… she just swam to the bottom of the pond! I glanced toward the water just in time to see Blaze swim to shore and climb out.

Oh. No you don't.

I dashed over and grabbed her from behind. She squirmed in my arms and I carried her over to Amy and set her on the ground.

"I think you owe me an apology!" Amy snapped glaring at Blaze.

Blaze brushed a strand from her ponytail from her face and looked up at her. "No! You owe ME an apology! I am not a slut!"

I gave Amy a look. "You called her a—"

"Listen up Blaze!" Amy snarled. She glared hatefully at Blaze. "As IF taking of your shirt and dancing on a table isn't slutty! And I want you to get the HELL out of here and go back to your little fucking dimension with all your little fucking emeralds!"

I just stared at Amy with shock. Blaze opened her mouth to say something but Amy cut her off.

"NOW!" Amy pulled out her hammer and chased blaze into the forest. I followed cautiously behind; trying to make sure I could see them at all times. Not once have I seen Amy this mad.

Silver's POV:

Why won't she answer! I texted her like, 5 times! I'll just assume that she's busy.

Screw it.

I tossed my phone on my bed and stormed out my apartment, only to go back, grab my phone, and leave again. I walked down the street mindlessly, not 100% sure where I was going. I bumped into some guy in a cloak and got shoved to the ground.

"Watch it, mullet head!"

"What the hell!" I got up and stormed off. Within a couple minutes I ended up at Blaze's house, standing silently at the front door. I looked around feeling slightly awkward and knocked on the door. After about a minute or so when I received no answer I tried one more time. No answer.

"Blaze!" I said loudly as I knocked again. I received some odd looks from bystanders as I turned around. "Where the hell are you?"

"Get a life!" Some kid shouted. I heard his friends laughing. "She's over you!" He joked.

Blaze's POV:

I'm running because I feel totally humiliated, exiled, and lost. Not because I'm afraid of the shouting kill behind me threating to kill me with a giant hammer. I ignore the searing pain of trees whipping at my face and arms and I push through this seemingly never-ending forest. My heart is pounding with the adrenaline running through my veins and all I can hear is the shouting of Amy and Sonic behind me.

"Get back here!" Amy shrieked.

"Blaze, Amy, wait!" Sonic called out.

"I thought you wanted me to leave!" I shouted back to Amy. I heard my phone go off, but I don't have time for that now. I saw a trench ahead, and a wave a fear came over me.

I just can't STAND heights. What if I fall?

But the shouting behind me shot me back to reality and a rush came over me. I increased my speed and jumped off the edge of the trench. I soared over, and glanced at the seeming bottomless drop below. Thankfully I landed on the other side and continued to run. I heard I thud behind me soon after, followed by a high pitched "OW!"

I glanced backwards in time to see Amy get up and continue pursuit. She must really be angry if she was willing to do that.

Sonic's POV:

I jumped over a trench with ease, unlike Amy who stumbled when she landed. I kept my pace low enough so I could keep up but not be too close. I kept shouting at them to wait but of course neither Blaze or Amy paid any attention to me. I decided to save my voice and stop yelling. Except right when I did that Amy drew her hammer up over her shoulder and was just about to throw it.

"AMY, NO!" I shouted. Right when she was about to release her weapon, I heard a gunshot.

And Amy dropped to the ground.


End file.
